Story:Star Trek: New Worlds
"Space: the final frontier. These are the voyages of the starship Enterprise. Its five-year mission: to explore strange new worlds, to seek out new life and new civilizations, to boldly go where no man has gone before." -USS Enterprise NCC-1701, dedication plaque This work is set within the alternate reality created by Nero's temporal incursion in 2233 which featured the destruction of the Federation planet Vulcan and subsequent death of its over six billion inhabitants in 2258. This piece takes place in at the end of the 5-year mission stated at the end of Star Trek into Darkness. This piece observes Star Trek (2009 film), Star Trek (2013 videogame), and Star Trek Into Darkness as immediate canon. 'While on a diplomatic mission near the Klingon Empire near the planet Sherman's Planet, the USS Constellation reports to Capt. Kirk that an enormous unidentified spacecraft capable of shattering whole planets is headed for Qo'Nos. The USS Enterprise hurries to investigate the object and render aid.' 'Characters' #'Captain James T. Kirk- '''commanding officer of USS Enterprise. #'Commander Spock - science officer and first officer of USS Enterprise. #'Lieutenant Commander Leonard H. McCoy- '''Chief medical officer aboard Enterprise. #'Lieutenant Commander Montgomery Scott-''' Chief engineer aboard Enterprise. #'Lieutenant Hikaru Sulu- '''Navigator onboard Enterprise. #'Lieutenant Nyota Uhura- 'Communications officer onboard Enterprise. #'Lieutenant Carol Wallace/Marcus- 'Weapons expert and science officer for Enterprise. #'Ensign Pavel A. Chekov- 'Helmsman for Enterprise. #'Keenser- 'Assistant chief engineer under Commander Scott on Enterprise. #'Yeoman Janice Rand- 'Captain Kirk's secretary on Enterprise. #'Nurse Christine Chapel- 'Doctor McCoy's nursuing assistant on Enterprise. #'Former ambassador Sarek- 'Newly-appointed leader of the New Vulcan colony. #'Commodore Matt Decker- 'Commanding officer of the USS Constellation. #'Lieutenant Guillermo Masada- 'Science officer aboard USS Constellation, only other survivor. #'Commander Kor- 'Klingon commander of the D7-class IKS Klothos and primary antagonist. #'Orion Privateer- 'Orion scout ship commander attempting to salvage both the USS Constellation and USS Enterprise. #'Commodore Robert Wesley- 'mentioned as the commanding officer of Starbase 9. Synopsis '2265.64 - KLINGON BORDER ' ' USS Constellation (NCC-1017) - ' The film opens with Commodore Matt Decker and his crew viewing the silhoeutte of an unknown alien craft, as it makes a slight turn toward the Klingon border. Science officer Masada is astonished by the sheer scope and power of the craft. The craft powers up and fires a concentrated beam into the atmosphere of an unidentified planet shattering it. The Constellation keeps its distance until the alien craft makes a turn toward the ship and begins to attack it, severely damaging it. Decker orders the crew to flee the ship in shuttle craft, though he keeps Masada aboard to monitor the alien craft. The shuttlecraft are destroyed by the planet killer and the Constellation is left adrift. 'DEEP STAR STATION K7 ' '''USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)- '''Captain Kirk and his crew are at the end of their five-year mission to explore the galaxy, when they receive a distress call from the Constellation. 'ARCHANIS SECTOR The Enterprise arrives at the coordinates of the Constellation on the Klingon-Federation border. The Constellation is towed by the Enterprise to the nearest starbase which happens to be Klingon. Captain Kirk and Commodore Decker are at odds, as Decker begins to order Captain Kirk to retarget the planet killer. The Enterprise encounters the IKS Kolothos and its commander Kor, who threatens to destroy both ships if they enter Klingon territory. Kirk disregards this threat and pushes into Klingon territory which Kor takes as an act of war and fires on both ships. Sulu maneauvers the Enterprise well enough to protect the Constellation and fighting the Kolothos. A large battle ensues between a few Orion pirate ships as they attempt to destroy the already weakened Constellation and Enterprise. 'ABANDONED KLINGON STARBASE' After fending off the Constellation and Enterprise from the Klingons, they reach the Klingon outpost seemingly abandoned, the signs of great devastation are apparent by shards of large planetoids drift across space. Uhura opens hailing frequencies only to discover silence. Kirk decides that the only course of action is to board the starbase and ascertain the situation. Commodore Decker claims that the starbase's condition is due to the planet killer. Spock tells Decker that due to his encounter with the planet killer that he join the away party onto the station, Sulu takes over command while Spock, Decker, Kirk and Uhura are transported aboard the station in space suits. While on the base, they discover the charred bodies of Klingon personel floating about, Decker confirms that this was the work of the planet killer. While present, the away team recovers some isotopes needed to restore the Constellation's engine room. The away team activates a recorded transmission from the base commander speaking of a "Federation superweapon" that has been devastating nearby Klingon outposts and planets. The Kolothos returns to attack the Enterprise, in which acting captain Sulu tries to convince Commander Kor, that they both want a mutual thing. Kor's executive Lieutenant Kang convinces him otherwise and begins to assault the Enterprise. With transporters inoperable, Scott suggests that the away team jump out of a blasted shuttle bay door where Scotty will pick them up in a shuttle craft. Keenser successfully returns transporter capability but only for the ability to transport the reactor isotopes. Keenser transports it to the Constellation's engine room and installs it. The battle wears on and the Enterprise successful damages the Kolothos killing Commander Kor, which forces Lieutenant Kang to become Commander and vows to hunt Kirk to the ends of space. Just as the station explodes, the Enterprise and Constellation warp out. The Kolothos then encounters the Orion ships from earlier, Kang smiles. 'QO'NOS (KRONOS)' Despite the actions at the Klingon starbase, Kirk is willing to lend assistance to the Klingon homeworld, much to the chagrin of Commodore Decker. The Enterprise and Constellation can course to Kronos. Upon arrival outside of the Kling system, Commodore Decker realizes he's been wrong and asks that Captain Kirk return with him to the Constellation to "clean up." Kirk is glad that Decker came around. On the Constellation, Decker leaves Kirk marooned. As Decker takes over the Enterprise and attempts to destroy the planet killer before in revenge for his fallen comrades not so much to stop it from destroying Kronos. The Enterprise is severely damaged in the melee with the planet killer. Spock reprimands Decker and successfully warps the Enterprise out of the vacinty, as the planet killer nears Kronos. Meanwhile, Kirk and Keenser work out a way to get the impulse drive working and the warp drive for a short burst to Kronos. Spock is told by Uhura that no matter what happens, they will need to save the Klingon homeworld. Decker is placed in the brig and the Enterprise warps near Kronos. The Klingon Defense Force in orbit and in-system attempt to fend of the planet killer to no avail. The Klingons also start attacking the Enterprise, as they begin to assume the Federation is trying to destroy the Empire. Spock launches shuttles to divert the Klingon attack in order to move the Enterprise in a position that would destory the planet killer. With the Klingon forces being ravaged, the Klingons decide to send their remaining force into the mouth of the killer, only to fail. Two Klingon starbases are obliterated before the planet killer manueavers itself in a position to destroy Kronos. With all hope lost, the Constellation arrives. The energy of the planet killer is reduced to twenty percent and one more ship could do it. Decker contacts Spock from the brig and volunteers himself to be the sacrifice. Kirk and Spock try to convince Decker otherwise, but Decker tells them that if they want him to maintain his last shred of dignity, he should die with the rest of his crewmates. Spock moves the order to Kirk, who reluctantly approves. Scotty transports Decker to the Constellation as Kirk and Keenser return to the Enterprise. Carol Marcus' upgrade to the Constellation's reactor would create a larger effective yield of the explosion. Kirk and Decker talk about the burden of command and how sacrifice can be rewarded by the whole, and quotes Melville's Moby Dick. Then, the Constellation is lost in the mouth of the planet killer and the weapon is disabled above Kronos. Kirk and the rest of the bridge crew salute Decker's sacrifice. With the destruction of the Constellation, the IKS Kolothos arrives with Commander Kang, who tries to assault the Enterprise before the Klingon High Coucil contacts Kang and order him to stand-down. But Kang still harbors a resentment toward humans and the Federation, in a reverse to Kirk's hatred in the original Star Trek films. As a token of gratitude, the Klingon repair the damage to the Enterprise and send two D7 cruisers to escort them back into Federation space. 2265.74 ' *Maybe make the planet killer controlled by Section 31 and Marcus' goons. Timeline *PT 1992-1996- Eugenics War is fought in secret, its most capable warrior Khan Noonien Singh and 72 others take a DY-100 class sleeper ship named the S.S. Botany Bay into space. *PT April 5, 2063- Zefram Cochrane of Montana makes humanity's first warp speed jump, first contact with the Vulcans. *PT April 10, 2151- The NX-01 Enterprise is launched prematurely to return Klang, a Klingon to his homeworld of Qo'noS (Kronos). *PT 2153-2154- The Xindi Crisis *PT 2156-2160- The Earth-Romulan War *PT October 2161- The signing of the Federation Charter and the creation of the United Federation of Planets *PT 2222- Montgomery Scott born in Scotland. *PT 2227- Leonard H. McCoy is born in the American South. *PT 2230- Spock is born to Amanda Grayson and Sarek on Vulcan. The USS Kelvin is launched. *AR March 22, 2233- James T. Kirk is born aboard the USS Kelvin Shuttle 37 after an attack from an unknown Romulan craft. Point of divergence with prime timeline. Nero is captured by the IKS Klothos' Commander Kor and brought to Rura Penthe after being sentenced to hard labor. *AR 2237- Hikaru Sulu is born in San Francisco. *AR 2241- Pavel Andreiovich Chekov is born in Russia. *AR 2243- Kirk drives a vintage 20th century car into a quarry in Iowa, and Spock fights bullies on Vulcan. *AR 2248- Spock refuses admission to the Vulcan Science Academy. *AR 2255- After a barfight in Iowa, Captain Christopher Pike inspires a young Kirk to enlist in Starfleet. *AR 2258.42- Events of the film ''Star Trek. ''Nero successfully breaks out of imprisonment on Rura Penthe, recovers Ambassador Spock and destroys the planet Vulcan which results in the death of Amanda Grayson. *AR 2258- Admiral Alexander Marcus makes Starfleet more militarized and begins searching for weapons to fend off a coming war with the Klingons. He stumbles upon a DY-100 class ship called the S.S. Botany Bay and force Khan to join Starfleet in its new mission to defeat the Klingons, he helps design the Dreadnought-class USS Vengeance. Khan's new identity is Commander John Harrison, an english Federation officer working for Starfleet Intelligence. *AR 2258.56- "Mirrored," the USS Enterprise encounters it mirror universe counterpart the ISS Enterprise. *AR 2258.241- "The Return of the Archons," a lost 22nd century Federation ship may hold the key to a sustainable future. *AR 2258.247- Dr. McCoy reminesces about his childhood and how he got to be on the Enterprise. 2227 onward. *AR 2258.256- "Where No One Has Gone Before," death of Lieutenant Gary Mitchell. *AR 2258.282- "The Galileo Seven," a shuttle crashlands on an alien planet, introduction to Janice Rand *AR: "Operation: Annihilate," Kirk meets his brother George after his colony is brought to the brink of extermination. Flashback to 2243. *AR: "Vulcan's Vengeance," some Vulcans attempt to exact revenge on the Romulans. Flashback to 2243. *AR 2259.23- "The Redshirt's Tale," the USS Enterprise travels to a paradise world where the natives worship an advanced machine as their god. *AR: "Keenser's Tale," Keenser recalls the 2233 destruction of the USS Kelvin, his joining of Starfleet and how he came to meet Scotty. *AR: The life of Nyota Uhura is recanted. *AR: The life of Montgomery Scott is recalled. *AR: The lives of Hikaru Sulu and Pavel A. Chekov retell stories in their lives. *AR: "Countdown to Darkness," the events leading up to ''Star Trek ''videogame. *AR 2259.33- Events of the videogame ''Star Trek. ''Gorn incursion and their attack on New Vulcan. *AR 2259.55- Events of the film ''Star Trek into Darkness, as well as the death and resurrection of Captain James T. Kirk. Also features Admiral Pike's death and Admiral Marcus' relationship to his daughter Carol. Section 31 agent John Harrison is actually Khan Noonien Soong of the 20th century. The unregistered USS Vengeance crashlands in San Francisco, severely damaging the city. *AR 2259.155- "The Truth About Tribbles" *AR 2260-2265- The five-year mission to explore strange new worlds, seek out new life and new civilizations occurs. *AR 2265.64-2265.74- Events of the psuedo-film Where Few Have Gone Before. ''It is a time of rising tensions with the Klingon Empire and United Federation of Planets and a war is on the horizon. *PT 2387- The Hobus star in Romulan space goes supernova destroying Romulus; accidentally catapulting Ambassador Spock's ship ''the Jellyfish ''and Nero's mining vessel ''the Narada, back into the 23rd century. are not mine and are from url: madshipyard.com '''S SssTORYsS﻿﻿﻿